


you call it fire and ice, but we work so well

by Mellybear



Series: Flaming Arrow Fics [7]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, In a cave, Injured Odin, ava's embarrassed, fun times ahead, he's a little out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: The host's ship crashes, landing on a planet covered in snow. Odin is injured, and can't walk but will freeze if they just leave him alone. Good thing Ava's there to help.





	you call it fire and ice, but we work so well

“Is-is e-e-e-everyone okay!?” Odin shoots up first. All he remembers is his grip on the steering. His brain screaming  _pull up! pull up! pull up!_  He was pulling up as hard as he could on the steering wheel. This one wasn’t as bad as the last. He’d been in control. Their tumble out of the ship gave them an easy but cold landing. Their fall was broken by the powdery snow around them. It was soft enough to break in his hands but how many inches? His arm shot deeper into it as he moved. Looking over his shoulder, he realized they were surrounded by snow.

“I’m okay!” Maggie is rubbing her bottom, but she’s standing. She managed to find solid footing on the ships wing, detached from the flaming mess that they were previously in. All she remembers is screaming. 

“Fine!” Gil shouts, trying to wrench himself from a snowbank. He was struggling in the powder to get up. His memory of the crash fills him with the sight of pure white, getting closer and closer. TiTIAN, he had thought. Just snow.  Not really fine, but  _alive_  so Odin moved on with the headcount. 

“A-Ava?” The three of them looked around. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m down here! The snow… melted.” She was down the hill from them a bit. A glowing orange dot, under the surface of white. Odin and Maggie were both chuckling, but Gil was still to busy to notice. 

Getting up, Odin first hoisted the taller male out of the snow, planting him steady on his feet. If Gil was thankful, he didn’t say so. But Odin kept walking, sliding down the slope to where Ava was. 

As he does, there’s a sharp pain in his side. He now realizes, as he’s rubbing it on the snow and ground, there’s a cut in his leg. Figuring more snow is probably what’ll numb it, he shoves a fistful of the stuff, packed over it. 

“Th-there you are,” he says reaching Ava. Above them, Gil has made his way to Maggie and they’re talking pointing in the direction of the trees. Probably wondering where to go next. Odin doesn’t know if he can hike on his leg… 

“Here I am.” She’s glowing, but there’s also a glisten of moisture on her skin. Everywhere she steps is melted mush, and she keeps trying to move, only worsening the situation. 

“W-we should f-f-find…” He pauses, and his face winces as he looks around. “S-shelter.” Ava nods quickly figuring that’s best. 

“Are you hurt?” She asks, trying to peer around him to find the source of his grimace. 

“It’s a scratch.” Ava recoils at his words. Something feels off, but she can’t detect anything wrong with him now. She’s not a medical professional like… She looks up the hill. 

“Hey, Gil!” 

 

“There’s mountains around, so there’s gotta be caves, right?” It’s a logcal assumption, and as it turns out, not too far off base. 

“Hey way to go Maggie, this is perfect!” It’s still freezeing, and everyone is shivering in the darkness but Ava doesn’t seem to mind. She dims the parts of the cave she enters, and though it’s not really enough to see it’s something. Of course she doesn’t mind. 

Everyone else is left rubbing their arms, trying to find some friction to relieve them from the chill. 

“This isn’t just a scratch.”

“I knew it!” Ava said at Gil’s conclusion. 

“It’s a puncture wound. There’s a stick in it. Not pretty, don’t look.” Ava doesn’t need to be told twice, though they’ve all seen their fair share of gore by now. “He can’t walk on this.” 

“So we’ll leave him here, and go see if this planet is inhabited.” Maggie gets to her feet, ready to abandon the cave in hopes of finding a building.

“We can’t leave him by himself, he’ll freeze here,” Gil points out. He does have a point. 

“It’s not that cold.” Ava says looking at them incredulously. Both pairs of gem colored eyes fall on her, and then to one another. 

 

“We’ll be back in an hour. Two tops.” 

“No!” Ava says. She doesn’t want to be left alone with someone who’s injured. It makes more sense for Gil to stay. 

“You have to keep him warm.” Maggie shoots back, reminding her of this for the dozenth time. 

“No!” Ava parrots. 

“He might die if you don’t.” Gil points out. She falls notably silent, and they take it as a yes. Maggie takes her by the shoulders, and walks the now awkwardly lanky Ava to where Odin is slumped on the wall. 

“Just sit right here.” Maggie drops her in the spot next to him. Maggie looks at her with an inch between her and Odin. She shakes her head and scoots her closer. 

“Your warm, but you’re not a heater. You need to touch him.” Her green eyes are expectant and Ava’s maroon look at Odin. His face is already looking pale. He’s obviously exhausting, his breathing shuddering. Her arm moves unsure, like a teenage boy on a first date, with a small quiver to snake around his neck.

Despite Ava’s protesting, Gil and Maggie leave her with Odin slumped on her, under the only blanket they salvaged from their things. His puncture wound is on the leg furthest from her. Gil says it’s keeping the blood in, and to leave it for now. 

“S-s-shit. You’re h-,” Odins voice hitches, not a stutter, but like he stopped himself “warm.” He’s pressing closer to her, almost internationally. She’s the only source of warmth, and she’s like a  _camp fire_.

“Uh.” She doesn’t know what to say. “It’s the vengess in me.” Yeah that. Sure. 

“H-huh.” It’s not a question, but a statement. The acknowledging of an interesting fact. Mostly he just looks tired, with his eyes drooping more and more each second.

“Are you supposed to sleep?” She asks him. “Is this like a head injury?” Did that make sense? His eyes continued to close though, as he pushed more and more of his weight on Ava’s side. Her lips tremble as a nervous whimper escapes. His arm is dangling, in a limp way like a rag doll, over her abdomen.   
  
“S’fine.” He mumbles before his head drops with a dangerous sense of finality. Ava is pretty sure he’s out cold, but she still can’t stop the blush rising under her skin. It only makes her hotter and hotter, even if it is too much for Odin, he can’t really move. She shouldn’t be embarrassed but this is the closest she’s ever been to  _anyone,_ let alone a boy. 

His forehead is tucked into the crook her of neck, to practically shove his whole face flat on her. If she still had a chest (made of actual flesh, not wood) it would have been even worse but… 

 _He’s just seeking warmth!_ Ava chides herself, forcing her eyes to look away. But there’s really nothing else in the cave. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to close her eyes too?

 

“Hey we’re in luck we-,” Maggie came into the cave they’d left behind shouting, but faltered upon seeing them.

“Maggie they’re sleeping,” Gil chides her, looking at the pair. Their slumped position only slid further, Odin now leaning almost his full weight on her as he tries to take up any warmth. Meanwhile Ava has clearly taken her job as space heater seriously as she’s accepted his presence on her with an open arm.  

But that was disturbed now, as Ava’s eyelids fluttered with consciousness. 

“Huh…? What’s-, Where?” She’s looking around with her eyesight blurred, as her hands hit the solid mass weighing on her. Foreign but it smells… nice.

“Ava! You’re awake. We gotta get Odin to the-,”

“Odin?” She parrots sleepily. “Where’s O-, Oh.” He’s there. The mass. Suddenly her body jerks awake, wrenching away from him. How could she let herself get so  _comfortable_?

Her sudden movement woke Odin up, instantly reminding him of the pain in his thigh. 

“S-shit.” His voice is hoarse from sleep, and his hand moves to rub his back, aching from the awkward angle he’d been leaning at. 

“Well you two sure looked cozy,” Maggie tells them, as both teens sit blearily in the haze of having just woken up. “Come on we gotta get you down the hill. You can lean on  _Ava_. Since you’re so keen on it.” 

“W-w-w-wha-, hey!” Odin tries to protest, fighting the drowsy feeling with sudden shouting, but he’s tired. “I wasn’t-,” 

“ _Whatever_ , let’s just go! It’s freezing.”  _We don’t all have a human hot water bottle._

**Author's Note:**

> another request prompt from anon feat space heater ava.


End file.
